el re-encuentro
by OtakuGamer2265
Summary: en este fanfic marceline se va de viaje por 3 años y por eso finn se siente muy solo ya que todos sus amigos estan ocupados y marceline era la unica con la que el podia estar (porque ella tiene mucho tiempo libre)y el piensa que empieza a sentir algo por ella, pero marceline vuelve antes de tiempo y el resto se los dejo en la historia
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente como estan bueno soy nuevo asi que si no les gusta mi fic diganmelo y no subire nada mas bueno que empieze

Cap. 1

Finn estaba caminando tranquilamente por el reino de Ooo, se detiene en medio de un bosque y se sienta bajo un arbol-Ooo a estado muy tranquilo sin problemas que resolver como heroe,ase 2 meses que marceline se fue de viaje a no se donde y no se cuando vuelva y jake se la pasa todo el tiempo con arcoiris-piensa un momento y se dice a si mismo-como desearia que estuvieran aqui-se escucha un ruido de entre los arboles-quien esta hay-Finn desenfunda su espada de sangre de demonio-reponda!-de entre los arboles sale un pequeño duende-perdon gran heroe no quise molestarle-finn enfundo su espada y le dice-no te preocupes ahora que haces por estos bosques?-el duenda mira a finn-me gusta dar paseos lejos del reino de los duendes para despejar mi mente...heroe-si?-perdon por meterme en sus asuntos pero si no tiene nada que hacer...porque no va con la princesa flama despues de todo ella es su novia-finn mira al suelo luego vuelve a mirar al duende-flama y yo ya no somos novios porque...

Continuara

Bueno les gusto el fanfic dejen su review y diganme si la continuo o no hasta la proxima y perdonen porque fue muy corta pero esta es solo de prueba si les gusta las proximas seran mas largas


	2. el regreso de marceline

hola chicos puede que este cap soy mas corto que el anterior(repito puede ser)porque hoy no tengo mucha imaginacion y puede que esto lo continue como un crossover con un show mas,naruto y otra serie o anime que se me ocurra (puede ser one piece)y tambien are algo que se me ocurrio bueno en realidad saque la idea de otra persona pero no se preocupen primero le preguntare a esa persona si puedo copiar su idea para que los que soy CRITICONES no me digan "oye copiaste la idea de otro sin permiso blablabla te denunciaremos por copyrigth(o como se escriba)blablabla"y el cap anterior bueno si lo dejare como un cap real asi que esto sera el cap 2(ya se que deje de escribir notas que ya estan muy largas)bueno que empieze ah y tembien ahora le pondre titulos a los cap ah y tambien que cuando alguien desconosido hable pondre ¿? pero cuando se sepa quien es lo quitare y no pondre nada y por ultimo me confundi no habian pasado 2 meses desde que marceline se fue esque estaba pensando en otra ocsa lo que en verdad iva a escrivir era que habia pasado 1 año desde que marceline se fue bueno ahora si que empieze

Cap.2 el regreso de marceline

flama y yo ya no somos novios porque...

Flashback

suena el telefono y finn lo contesta- hola quien habla?- ¿?: hola amor - hola PF para que me llamas? - bueno solo queria saludarte y decirte que voy a visitarte - ammm hablando de eso - que pasa amor? - voy a ir a ayudar a marceline a arreglar sus maletas y de vez en cuando tendre que ir a cuidar su casa - Y que mas vas a hacer con esa ancianita!? - ya cariño tranquilizate es solo mi amiga - DE SEGURO QUE IRAN A UNA CENA ROMANTICA DESPUES DE ESO VERDAD? - ya pf voy a colgar y te llamare cuando te tranquilizes - finn colgo el telefono y se fue- AAAGHH ESA VAMPIRA VA A HACERLE ALGO A MI FINN...ya se lo seguire y vere que hace con marceline - dijo con una risa malevola -fin estaba caminando a casa de marceline - que fastidio con flama y sus celos...bueno ya llegue -Finn toca la puerta y marceline abre - hola finn pasa - marceline se pone a un lado para que finn pase y luego cierra la puerta - bueno tu mete mi ropa en esas maletas y ponlas ordenada, me refiero a que en una los vestidos en otra los pantalanos y asi con todo lo demas- dijo señalando unas maletas junto al sofa - porque las quieres tan ordenadas? si tu no eres asi? - bueno esque al reino que voy si no eres ordenado te desprecian...bueno as lo que te dije mientras yo guardare comida y esas cosas porque tendre que acampar ya que el camino a pie dura una mes y volando dura 20 días - ok marcy - finn sube a la habitacion de marcy y saca primero los vestidos, luego las camisas luego los pantalones, luego los sombreros pero como marceline tiene mucha ropa(N/A_ en esta historia finn tiene 21 y marceline tiene demasiada ropa ya que ahora va a muchas fiestas elegantes otras de rock y de muchas cosas)_ tarda una hora y media en arreglar todo - listo - finn baja con todas las cosas ordenadas y mete cada cosa en su maleta- Marceline ya termine! - Fnn te falto esa maleta - y esa de que es? - de...sabes que mejor la arreglo yo - toma la maleta y sube a su habitacion y baja con su ropa interior adentro - ¿? jejeje los eh estado espiando todo el dia - la PF deja de mirar por la ventana y se sienta -creo que finn si me dijo la verdad - en eso finn sale de la casa de marceline - adios marcy - ve a la PF sentada - QUE HACES AQUI?!...me estabas espiando!- no yo no estaba asiendo eso -decia nerviosa (_N/A sone como cuento uno de esos cuentos que cuentan rimando XD) _- sabes que ...ya estoy arto de tus celos cada ves que voy con alguna princesa o alguna amiga tu piensas que es que te estoy engañando hasta cuando voy de aventura con fionna_(N/A en este fic fionna y finn son hermanos al igual que marceline y marshall y la DP y PG, PG es principe gumball porsi las moscas y tambien son hermanos arcoiris y lord monocrhomicon, cake y jake y mas nadie jejeje ahora si no mas N/A) _TERMINAMOS - dijo finn en tono furioso mientras se iva - no! - PF se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo-

Fin del Flashback

- asi que en resumen terminaste con PF porque es demasiado celosa? - sip - ok me voy te dejare tranquilo - ok adios -el duende se fue a su reino mientras finn caminaba asia su casa - aaaggh me aburrooo! -finn mira al suelo un momento - jejeje un insecto bailarin -finn se entretiene con el insecto y se choca con alguien y los dos caen al suelo - perdone esque me distraje con el insect...- finn ve que es marceline y la abraza - te extrañe marcy - marceline se separa de el - jejeje yo tambien al igual que a todos - finn ve que ella esta un poco quemada - que paso? - esque me encontre con flama cuando regresava y ella me echo la culpa de que ustedes terminaran y pues me ataco - bueno eres vampira asi que te vas a regenerar pronto verdad - los vampiros cuando son quemaduras muy fuertes como estas se recuperan como los humanos osea con vendas y todo eso - ah bueno entonces vamos te llevare con DP - no te preocupes puedo volar - de repente se desmaya -marceline!...bueno no despierta asi que tendre que llavarla cargada - finn carga a marceline y empieza a correr asia el dulce reino y cuando llega acuesta a marceline en la cama de la habitacion de invitados y se va en busca de DP, en cuanto finn se va marceline empieza a despertar lentamente - uh? en..en donde estoy - Se sienta - ah estoy en el dulce reino bueno descansare un rato - se vuelve a acostar y enseguida se duerme y en ese momento llegan DP y finn - hay esta - DP hace un poco de cosas medicas y eso - bueno si tiene quemaduras graves pero esta dormida no desmayada - pero hace 10 minutos estaba desmayada - de seguro te equivocaste - no me equivoque - marcy despierta y bosteza - finn no se esquivoca si me desmaye pero me desperte aqui y me dormi - aaahh ok - te dije - le dijo finn a DP en tono burlon - callate!- marceline se vuelve a dormir- bueno ten - le da unas vendas y agua hoxigenada a finn - tu cura a marceline que yo tengo que atender unos asuntos reales muy importantes y tendras que curarle las heridas que tiene debajo de la camisa - O_O q..q...que? - lo que oiste bueno me voy - DP se va - rayos si marceline despierta mientras le quito la camisa me va a matar...me arriesgo o no...agh como sea -finn le cura las heridas de la cara, los brazos y las piernas - ahora viene lo dificil -empieza a quitarle la camisa lentamente cuando marcy se empieza a moder- (pensamientos de finn: mi-mi-mi-mierdaaaaa se desperto!)...fiu sigue dormida - le quita la camisa y le empieza a curar las heridas y por accidente se resbala y su cabeza cae entre sus senos(o pechos o tetas como les quieran decir)y en eso marceline se despierta - O_O -ve a finn - O/O - lo separa de ella y se tapa con las manos - PERO QUE RAYOS HACES?! APROVECHANDOTE DE QUE ESTOY DORMIDA?! - nonononononono! fue un mal entendido - SI CLARO Y YO SOY HUMANA! - no enserio la DP me dijo que curara tus heridas me resbale y cai en tus pechos y para que me creas mira -le muestra el agua hoxigenada y las vendas- por eso estas vendada - se mira y ve que sus brazos y piernas estan vendadas - ...MAS TE VALE PORQUE SI NO TE MATO! - huy que caracter - ahora callate y dame mi camisa -dijo mirando a otro lado sonrojada - ok - finn le da su camisa y marcy se la pone y en eso llega DP y PG(por si acaso en esta historia PG no es principe grumoso porque a el no lo voy a incluir en este fic PG significa principe gumball) y los dos dicen a la vez - que pasa con todos esos gritos? - marceline y finn dices a la ves - no no fue nada - DP ve a marcy y dice - veo que finn ya te curo como le pedi - si (pensamientos de marcy: finn dijo la verdad...creo que debo confiar mas en el)- bueno vallanse - ok - marceline intenta volar pero no puede - no importa caminare - no tiene fuerzas ya que las quemaduras que PF le habia echo tenian un hechizo que duraba 6 horas(faltaban 4) que te quitaba tu energia y callo al suelo - aaaghh maldita PF y su hechizo - no te preocupes marcy yo te llevo - finn carga a marceline en sus brazos y la llevo a su casa y la dejo acostada en su cama - bueno adios marceline - adios finn y gracias por traerme - no hay de que - finn se va

bueno asta aqui este cap y si lo quieren mas largo buaaanoo lo are mas largo(esque no tengo mucha imaginacion) hasta la proxima


	3. regular time

hola todos aqui el cap 3 este fic que empieze y aqui puede que tenga mas errores porque estoy desde el celu(en copy-N-Paste) y aveces no se me marcan letras y le agradezco a xxhernanxx34 que a partir de este cap me va a estar ayudando con el fic

Marceline se duerme y empieza a tener sueños de ella y Finn juntos, y se despierta de repente jadeando - de seguro solo fue un simple sueño que no volveré ah tener - Marceline tiene el mismo sueño por 3 noche seguidas y la cuarta noche lo tiene de nuevo y se despierta jadeando - que me esta pasando sera que - coloco su mano en su corazón - ¿estaré empezando a sentir algo por Finn? - la mañana siguiente Finn se encontraba caminando por una zona muy amplia sin arboles - estas noches solo eh soñado con marcy...sera que...no, no puede ser, ella es solo mi amiga...ademas si en verdad me gustara si se lo dijera se reiría de mi - en eso escucha unos gritos del cielo - uh? - del cielo caen un ave azul de pico negro y un mapache color café -AaAAAAAAAhhh! - se pegan contra Finn y atrás de ellos se abre un portal que lleva a un universo el que llaman " un show mas " el ave dice - (chicos como este es el celu no podre poner los dos signos de interrogacion si no solo uno que es ? ) ?q-que lugar es este - ? No lo se viejo pero se ve genial...oye Mordecai - Si Rigby? - creo que aplastamos a un humano - si viejo -se quitan de encima y Finn se sienta - agh me dolió... ¿quienes son ustedes? - yo soy Mordecai - y yo Rigby - hola soy Finn creo que nos llevaremos bien - Finn saca el Enchiridion y empieza a leer - según esto dice que ese portal se abre cada 500 años hacia otro universo y eso significa o se quedan para siempre o se van para nunca volver - ¿Podemos traer unos cuantos amigos? - ok - entonces nos quedamos pero espera - Mordecai entra al portal y busca a todos los del parque a excepción de Benson, incluyendo a Thomas (la cabra o chivo ese) y también llevaron a Margarita y a Eilen, todos pasaron al universo de el reino de Ooo y el portal se cerro - espero que hayan sido todos porque el portal ya se cerro - Finn les da un recorrido por todo Ooo hasta que llegan a el dulce reino - bueno este es el dulce reino - salen DP y PG y los saludan - y ¿de donde son ustedes? - Finn les dice - son de otra dimensión o algo así, y decidieron quedarse aquí ya que el portal abre cada 500 años - ah ok -

paso 1 mes y Mordecai y Rigby se hicieron los mejores amigos de Finn y Jake y Margarita y Eilen se convirtieron en las mejores amigas de Marceline ya ella ya le había contado que le gustaba Finn. Ahora la casa del arbol de Finn y Jake la hicieron mucho mas grande y todos viven allí- bueno, buenas noches a todos - todos se durmieron y a la mañana siguiente, Finn caminaba por el bosque con Mordecai - en serio una vez fueron tan cool que los pusieron en juicio por eso? - si - ni aquí pasan cosas como esas - se encuentran con Marceline y Margarita y las dos iban vestidas muy bien porque iban a un baile, Mordecai le dijo a Margarita en tono nervios- ho-hola Margarita t-te ves bonita - Mordecai se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado - gracias Mordecai - tu también te ves bonita marcy - le dijo Finn a Marceline - gr-gracias Finn - ella miro hacia otro lado apenada - y ¿a donde van? - vamos a un baile que solo van a ir chicas - ¿y porque no chicos? - porque el baile en la invitación dice SOLO CHICAS - ok pero no grites - ya me calmo bueno adiós chicos - adiós vamos Mordecai una carrera a casa - dale - los dos corrían a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron a casa - eres...muy... rápido - igual...tu finn...igual tu - ambos estaban sin aliento -me iré a dar una ducha - no si llego al baño antes que tu - Mordecai empezó a correr - TRAMPOSO! - Finn corrió mas allá de sus limites y repaso a Mordecai y casi tumban a Jake - jejejeje estos muchachitos y sus competencias.

Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy espero que les aya gustado y ya saben dejenme un review y hasta la proxima


	4. capitulo 4

Ola k ace leyendo mi fic o k ace

XD ya basta, bueno aqui el proximo cap, y perdonen por tardar es que estoy TOTALMENTE y JODIDAMENTE bloqueado

Asi queee este cap va a ser corto perdonen pero no tengo imaginacion...mas bien...estoy pensando dejar de escribir este fanfic, es que en serio no tengo imaginacion, nisiquiera se porque empece a escribirlo pero buaaaaano que empiece(si tienen suerte y de la nada me viene imaginacion, sera un cap. Como los de siempre ni muy largo ni muy corto)

Continuemos con la carrera \:D/

Mordecai agarro a Finn por la camisa y lo tiro al suelo para poder pasarlo-

Ahh Con que esas tenemos, que empiece el juego - Finn invoco el poder de las alas de angel(o como se llamen del cap magos) y empezo a volar -

Eh? OYE TRAMPOSO - dijo Mordecai para luego tropezar con BMO y caer - lo siento pequeñin

Ya veras,me vengare - dijo BMO desapareciendo entre las sombras, lo cual causo un escalofrio en mordecai, luego vio que Finn estaba parado a su lado -

Acaso olvidaste nuestra carrera? -dijo Mordecai -

No, solo que como estabas distraido tambien me puse los pies de fuego, vole mas rapido y llegue antes que tu, y me bañe y me cambie asi que tu has perdido la carrera hacia la ducha - dijo finn posando como si acabara de lograr lo mas importante de la historia - o acaso no vez que tengo otra ropa - Finn estaba vestido con una camisa blanca manga larga, ensima una chaqueta cerrada azul manga corta, unos jeans y unas botas marrones y sin su gorro ni su bolso(o morral o como lo llamen en su pais) verde -

Hablando de la carrera - dijo Jake que "casualmente" pasaba por alli - como obtuviste los poderes denuevo si los habiamos perdido? -

Puesss, me consegui con el demonio esqueleto de nuevo pero esta vez me llevo a una academia de magos que los poderes se quedan para siempre, lo malo era que en este tuve que pagar - dijo Finn para luego empezar a caminar asia la cocina en un intento de escape de las preguntas de Jake...intento fallido, Jake estiro sus patas y lo agarro por la cintura-

Cuanto pagaste? -

200 monedas de oro - dijo Finn con miedo a que Jake le diera una paliza, lo cual, nunca ocurrio, Finn volteo a ver y vio que Jake tranquilamente se empezo a ir - No me vaz a hacer nada?-

N/A:recuerden que finn y jake tienen en su casa una parte llena de tesoros como monedas,rubies, gemas etc

Como que? -

No se, darme una paliza -

Naaah, solo fueron 200 y tenemos muchisimas mas, y en nuestras aventuras encontramos aun mas -

Ok, eso creo, bueno adios, ahora que me acuerdo Jake escondio algo para cuando cumpliera 20 y nunca me lo dio mmm creo que se donde lo escondio - Finn fue al santuario privado de Jake, busco en un cajon debajo de una foto de arcoiris y sus hijos rodeada por velas y encontro cofre - no la pudiste poner mas facil de lo que ya estaba jejejeje - Finn abrio el cofre y encontro en el un pequeño libro el cual decia " pasos para conquistar a la que amas ", dos collares, uno con un signo de luna y otro con un signo de un sol, pero el sol estaba echo de forma que la luna encajara en el, encontro dos brazaletes que tenian lo mismo con una nota:"el de Sol te lo quedas tu y el otro se lo das a el amor de tu vida

P.D.T: si ya se con esta nota estoy muy cursi ", y un traje de gala blanco y un traje negro con una nota que decia"para cuando vallas a una fiesta elegante con tu "invitada especial" si sabes a lo que me refiero, y abajo en letra pequeña decia"me refiero a tu novia por si acaso no entendiste" y por ultimo tres botellas grandes - que es esto? - en la etiqueta de la primera botella decia "Ron Stroh 80", la otra decia "Vodka Devil's Spring" y la ultima decia "Absenta"

Deberia probarlo o no?... mejor no - Finn guardo todo el cofre y cuando fue a salir -

Que haces en mi santuario privado Finn?-

Eeeeck!,n-n-na-nada Jake - dijo Finn nervioso escondiendo el cofre tras su espalda -

hm...esta bien, te creo, pero fuera de aqui - dijo Jake en tono de regaño mientras señalaba la puerta-

S-si - dijo Finn mientras se iva rodeando a Jake asegurandose de nunca mostrarle lo que tenia en la espalda-

Este muchachito esta un poco extraño...meeehh da igual - dijo Jake para luego encerrarse en aquel santuario-

Uff, por poco y Jake me descubre -finn saco el collar de Sol y se lo puso - a quien le dare el otro... Creo que ya se, pero aun no, pero los otros si se a quien darselos - Finn saco los 2 brazaletes y dejo el otro collar y el resto de las cosas en el cofre, el cual escondio muy bien, lo escondio en una gabeta secreta escondida en la pared de al lado de la cama, pero aquella gabeta estaba camuflada ya que 1 estaba pintada del color de la pared y 2 solo se podia abrir con una magia que solo Finn conocia -

Bueno, ya tengo que ir a darle los brazaletes - Finn invoco las alas de Angel y se fue volando por su ventana, cuando porfin encontro a la persona que buscaba(si mini suspenso XD aunque este suspenso no es para nada jejejeje) - bajo y desaparecio las alas - hey Fi!

Uh? Ah, hola hermano - dijo Fionna saludando a su hermano con la mano mientras este corria asia ella, cuando llego se detuvo y le dio el brazalete de Luna -

Oye Fi, estos brazaletes son para darselos a la persona que amas, y como yo ya tengo los collares, te regalo estos, el de Luna es para que te lo quedes tu , y el de Sol - dijo finn sacando el otro Brazalete de su bolsillo - es para la persona que amas , como vez yo ya uso el mio - dijo Finn mostrandole el collar, pero sin quitarselo -

Gracias bro - dijo Fionna dandole un golpe suave en el hombro de su hermano, para luego tomar las brazaletes, ponerse el de sullo y guardar el otro en su bolsillo - ya se a quien se lo dare

Adivino, Marshall -

Q-qu-que?! c-cl-claro que n-no - dijo Fionna mirando a otro lado muy sonrojada -

A mi no me engañas hermana, yo te conosco muy bien, se que te gusta - luego Finn puso una muy leve sonrisa malevola -

Conosco esa sonrisa, que estas tramando? -

Se lo dire a Marshall - dijo Finn corriendo en direccion de la cueva de Marshall -

Nooooo! - dijo Fionna corriendo detras de Finn, cuando lo alcanzo , dio un salto con el cual callo ensima de la espalda de Finn provocando que ambos calleran -

Sabes, seremos adultos ya, pero en el fondo seguimos siendo los adolecentes jugetones de antes - dijo Finn levantandose y tendiendole la mano a su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse -

Yo pienso lo mismo - dijo Fionna agarrando la mano de Finn para levantarse -

Momento, porque me detuviste de que fuera a la casa de Marshall si segun tu no te gusta? -

P-por n-nada - dijo Fionna intentando disimular sus nervios -

Ah no ya te descubri pequeña traviesa -

Ok me descubriste, pero como si a ti no te gustara Marceline -

Fionna ya hable de eso contigo -

A cierto se me habia olvidado, bueno, adios - dijo Fionna para irse corriendo -

Adios - Finn se fue caminando a su casa y se encontro con Rigby - no pasa un dia que no me encuentre con alguno de estos dos - penso Finn -

Hey Finn, hoy aremos una fiesta en casa de Marceline quieres venir? -

Claro! - Finn y Rigby chocaron sus puños para luego decir ambos a la vez - OOOOHHHHHH -

Bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero que les alla gustado y perdonen por 1 la demora (ya explique al pricipio porque) y 2 los errores, hasta el proximo cap

Nos leemos! Adios!


End file.
